1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for a legged mobile robot, more particularly to such a system for enabling a biped walking robot to walk stably even over terrain with unexpected irregularities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Legged mobile robots are known to the art. See the teaching of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62(1987)-97,006, for example.
Compared with wheeled, crawler and other types of robots, the legged mobile robot experiences greater variation in its support polygon and, accordingly, is more susceptible to attitude instability. This particularly true of the biped robot.